


Every Fandom's Got One

by TwirlsWrites



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: Hank had decided to become a doctor long before his words manifested on his upper arm when he was sixteen. His mom, already near the end, was delighted. She’d run her hand on his arm and cry and tell him that it was proof, that he was going to do it just like he always dreamed. Hank never argued, because seeing her happy was worth it, but the doubt always stayed in his mind. It was a question, after all, not a statement.





	Every Fandom's Got One

Hank had decided to become a doctor long before his words manifested on his upper arm when he was sixteen. His mom, already near the end, was delighted. She’d run her hand on his arm and cry and tell him that it was proof, that he was going to do it just like he always dreamed. Hank never argued, because seeing her happy was worth it, but the doubt always stayed in his mind. It was a question, after all, not a statement.

Evan didn’t get words, and in his own, “I am so freaking relieved Hank, you have no idea,” he told Hank on his own 21st birthday - generally the cut-off for words. 95% of words manifested before the age of 21.

“Really?” Hank asked. “When you were a kid you used to give me a hard time about not looking.”

“Didn’t mean I want a soulmate. Who wants to be tied down to one person forever? Where’s the fun, the exploration?” Evan insisted, calling for another round from the bar tender with an air of experience that implied he had a fake ID somewhere in his room. “So happy for you though.”

“Right,” Hank said dryly. “It’s not a prophecy, most people with words don’t even meet the person, and it’s not necessarily romantic.”

“I know, I know,” Evan said rolling his eyes. “I could quote this back at you you realize? Do a shot, stop thinking so much.”

\----

Nikki’s first words to him were “Do you smoke?” which was kind of a trip. She doesn’t have words, and doesn’t want them any more than Evan does and they fall in love hard and fast and the fog that losing her puts on him is worse than the fog of losing his job.

\----

The Hamptons pull him out of that fog in more ways than one, and when Boris says ‘aren’t you a doctor?; he’s almost a little bit too distracted to realize what just happened and all he can say is “what did you just say?”

“Aren’t you a doctor?” Boris repeats with a frown. He doesn’t look startled or that Hank might have just said something that changed his life, so Hank brings himself back to earth and focus on the patient.

“I’m a doctor, but I’m just a doctor,” he replies, and then he moves on.

 ----

Boris’ words are in English, which is a surprise. His mother laughs and hugs him and tells him that her insistence that he learn so many different languages was worth it. His father is long gone but Boris still imagines that conversation and spends a lot of time sitting in his old favorite chair. No one really touches on what the words actually say because “you mean no cops” doesn’t really imply a lot of good things in any language.

\----

Boris has seen a lot of unexpected things in his life, but probably nothing as startling as the random random man stepping in to save a woman’s life scoffing “you mean no cops,” at him. It’s a testament to his own training that his expression remains the same. The doctor gives him a startled and then a searching look, but moves on fairly quickly. Once the woman is stabilized and the doctor - Hank - goes on his way, he begins planning.

“Why is this man so intriguing to you?” Dieter asks. Boris just smiles because he can’t be too mysterious with Dieter, but he still has a reputation to uphold. He’s not going to go in half-assed, he’s going to make sure Hank is who he says he is (ignoring what might romantically be called ‘his heart’ telling him that Hank is trustworthy) and then he’s going to make sure that absolutely nobody can touch him, and then he’s going to woo Dr. Henry Lawson like he’s never been wooed before.


End file.
